


【好兆头】穿裙子的克劳利的一天

by Herzblatt_FP



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Feminist Themes, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herzblatt_FP/pseuds/Herzblatt_FP
Summary: 今天克劳利穿了一条裙子。





	【好兆头】穿裙子的克劳利的一天

【好兆头】穿着裙子的克劳利的一天

男性体征的躯体无疑是在人间行走的最佳选择，这对于绝大部分历史时期和国家都适用，有关这点亚兹拉菲尔和克劳利达成了共识。

“男人，”天使和恶魔坐在街边的长椅上，克劳利今天穿了身性感的紧身包臀连衣裙，他骨节分明的手搭在椅背上，“男人在哪里都行事方便。”

亚兹拉菲尔穿的依旧那么精致厚重。天气很热，天使手中的冰淇淋快融化了，他连忙舔了一口，粘稠的奶油粘在天使脸上，天使有点不好意思的掏出手巾擦了擦嘴角，偷偷摸摸的看着街上的人群……很好，没人在意他。

克劳利凑了过来，伸出舌头咬了一口天使手中的香草冰淇淋，恶魔张开漂亮的薄唇，鲜红的舌头携着奶白色的冰淇淋卷入口中，末了那根舌头灵巧的弹了出来，舔了舔唇边的冰淇淋。

天气好像更热了。

今天的克劳利有点不一样，他打扮的很漂亮，女人的那种漂亮。刚刚恶魔凑过来吃冰淇淋的时候天使能闻到他身上好闻的香水味，克劳利修长漂亮的腿裸露在城市少有的阳光下泛着健康的光泽，一头红色卷发，一副黑色墨镜，他甚至还涂了指甲油和口红……天使对着冰淇淋上淡红的唇印发呆，直到恶魔碰了碰他的肩膀。

“抱歉……克劳利，”亚兹拉菲尔说，“你刚刚说了什么？”

“我说……看那些人类，”克劳利挑眉，穿了高跟鞋的脚翘的老高，“他们的眼神恨不得像X光一样把我剥光。”

天使突然发现刚刚看都不看他一眼的路人都在打量着舔舐冰淇淋的克劳利，亚兹拉菲尔不知道该说什么，于是他说：“你今天格外动人，克劳利。”

“谢谢，”克劳利说，“谢谢你单纯的夸奖，天使。”

单纯的夸奖？亚兹拉菲尔有些疑惑，他一口咬掉了沾着克劳利唇印的冰淇淋，他在等恶魔的解释。

“你看，天使，那些人也觉得我很漂亮，”克劳利仰头，墨镜后澄黄的蛇眼滴溜溜的转着，“他们的眼睛里都是倾慕……但又不止倾慕，天使，他们想知道我在床上是什么样子。”

天使瞪大了眼睛，他对这些一无所知，但他知道恶魔对于这方面的敏锐相比天使与爱的感应只能更强。

“刚刚走过去的男人瞄了一眼我的胸……哈！他觉得太小的胸在床上会索然无味，至于我是怎么知道的，”克劳利弹了弹手指，那个男人的手机突然爆炸了，“感谢静音快门！他刚刚把我的照片发到他猥琐的小群聊里了，‘她吃冰淇淋的样子像在为我口交’，‘她的嘴像只注满精液的奶油派’……现在那些人正在通过各种手段搜索我的个人信息。”

本来想用一点小奇迹治疗一下那个男人的天使打消了这个念头，有一只白鸽飞了过去，在那个男人的头顶投下一颗湿淋淋的炸弹。

“天使，你看到那个站在消防栓旁和朋友聊天的中年男人了吗？”克劳利漂亮的下巴往角落一点，“他勃起了，他在等我站起来，这样他就可以趁着人多狠狠捏一把我的屁股……幸运的话说不一定我会挤地铁，他要紧紧贴在我身后，把他两腿之间那根细弱的玩意儿插进我裙子里直到射出来为止。”

那个中年男子看到了另外一个穿着超短裙的女孩，他匆匆与朋友告别，连忙跟上去。克劳利穿着尖头高跟鞋的脚突然往前狠狠一顶，中年男子惨叫一声，捂着裆部跪了下去。

“干的漂亮，克劳利。”天使赞美道。

“天使，告诉我，我看起来很瘦弱吗？”克劳利转向亚兹拉菲尔，他把一只小小的皮包紧紧护在胸前，装出一副柔弱的样子，天使看着恶魔纤细的锁骨和漂亮的肌肉线条，“我看不出来你哪里柔弱，”亚兹拉菲尔说，“因为我总能看到你强悍的内在，克劳利。”

克劳利哈哈大笑，他扬起右臂，手里抓着那只名贵的小手包，一辆摩托车呼啸而至，粗鲁的抢走了那只精致的皮包。

“你看，天使，我并不柔弱，”克劳利说，“但因为我以一种弱势的形象出现，我就会被认为是柔弱的一方，而事实上弱者受到的苦难和欺压可比强者鼓吹的优惠和照顾多多了，绅士只冻结在小说中，现实却流淌着那么多混蛋和坏胚。”

摩托车一头栽进前面的喷泉中，名贵皮包变成的毒蛇紧紧扼住抢劫者的脖子，克劳利勾勾手指，毒蛇听话的放过了那个昏死过去的骑手，爬回克劳利的膝头。

“恶意不光来自男性，天使，”克劳利做了一个噤声的手势，“我已经快被来自同性疯狂的嫉妒和恶毒的诅咒吞没了，她们挑剔着我的妆容和衣着，评判着我的脸蛋和身材……她们觉得我刚刚被抢劫是炫富和张扬的报应，我甚至毫不怀疑，”克劳利抚弄了一下他缎子一般的红色秀发，“天使，我毫不怀疑，如果一个像我一样的女人被当街强暴，她们说不定还会拍手叫好，因为……”

“穿成这个婊子样活该被强奸。”一个女人嘀咕着，她虽然装作看手机的样子，但她恶毒的眼睛却一直往天使和恶魔这边瞟。天使颤抖了一下，那个女人的脖子上挂着一只精美的十字架，她的包里还装着一本被翻旧了的圣经。

“抱歉，克劳利，”天使说，“圣经中虽然没有太多赞美和善待女性的篇章，但这种毫无根据的恶意是绝对不被允许的……上帝啊，她甚至都不认识你！”

“没关系，天使，不过这些恶意不单单来自于陌生人，这些恶意比起亲人朋友以爱为名的伤害如同被蚊子咬了一口。”恶魔说，街边的住户中，一个醉醺醺的丈夫对前来搀扶他的妻子扬起酒瓶，一个被迫辍学的女孩正在家中照顾骄纵的弟弟，一个父母劝说被强奸的女儿闭上嘴巴不要声张，楼下的咖啡馆中，一个疲惫的白领正在和她的第六十六个“优质男”相亲，一个肉肉的女孩正被同行的伙伴嘲笑臃肿的身材……

天使的眉头皱了起来，他在这些人中间没有感受到爱，因为爱绝不会像一只威严的大手紧紧扼住了被爱者喉咙，逃不掉也叫不出。

爱不是强迫。

藉着窒息的幻象，亚兹拉菲尔看到怀了孕的女职员因为她的“失误”被老板辞退，倒班制下劳累的女工被扣掉她本就微薄的工资，因为严格的性别比例限制而落榜的女学生，因为性别歧视条款被迫放弃自己梦想的求职者……“这不单单是性别的问题，天使，这关乎社会、阶级和不可忽视的现实条件，”恶魔摘下墨镜，一双邪恶的蛇瞳亮晶晶的，“但所有的这些的确作用于性别，天使，所有的这些都与性别有关。”

天使悲伤的摇了摇头，他刚刚被淹没在无穷无尽的血与泪中，女人的血与泪中，他一句话也说不出来了。

“而这些痛苦和罪孽完完全全是人类的创意，和恶魔无关，这样的生活对她们来说比地狱还残忍，”克劳利说，毒蛇又变回了那个精致的小皮包，“他们总是得寸进尺，他们总是咄咄逼人，他们总是占尽了理由和先机……她们的看法无关紧要，她们甚至没有反抗的权利，也没有恶魔代她们反击，天使，她们只能日复一日的忍受着，沉默着。”

“这就是你偶尔会以女性形象出现的理由吗？”天使哑声问道，“为了帮助她们反击？噢，克劳利，我早就说过你内心深处还是有善……”

恶魔狠狠剜了一眼天使，亚兹拉菲尔闭上了嘴。

“不完全是，天使，”克劳利说，他又把墨镜戴上了，“我只是觉得好看而已。”

天使赞成的点了点头，他这位恶魔老友也有一套自己的品味，各各他的帕拉，罗马的桂冠，还有天使偶然撞见的法国宫廷裙装，民国时期典雅的旗袍。很不同，也很漂亮，天使心想，很适合克劳利。

“而且我发现，每当我打扮成女人，诱惑的工作突然变得很容易，好像女人才是诱惑的本尊。”克劳利顿了顿，“是因为夏娃‘诱惑’亚当吃下禁果吗？可明明是我先诱惑的她……她只不过是接受了一点中肯的建议。”

亚兹拉菲尔迷惑的眨眨眼，他从没诱惑过别人……至少他自己是这么认为的。

不过他看到过周幽王因褒姒一笑烽火戏诸侯，也看到过为争夺海伦特洛伊的陷落，妺喜、妲己、克丽奥佩特拉，太多女人被冠以红颜祸水的罪名被史学家的铁笔戳烂了脊梁骨，事实上天使觉得人类应该客观一点，毕竟把一切罪过扔到一个女人身上的确有些过分了，恶魔似乎也是这么想的。

“应该反思的是一个国家或政权该有多么脆弱和畸形，”天使小心的解释道，“才会被一个女人……不，应该说是一个人，没什么庞大而完善的体系会被一个人轻易颠覆的。”

“哦，天使，你说的对，”恶魔说，“只有亚当和夏娃都吃下禁果，然后被上帝赶出去，我的任务才算完成，如果亚当看都不看苹果一眼，如果仁慈的上帝愿意把两个智慧的小人留在伊甸园，哪还有我什么事儿呢？”

天使不置可否。

“天使，你有试过用女性的形象显灵吗？”克劳利问道，“小女孩？少女，或者老妇人？”

“没有，”天使诚实的摇了摇头，“男性的躯体足够方便。”

“可能因为诱惑需要先付出点什么，不洁而放荡的女性再合适不过，诱惑亚当偷食禁果的原罪被遗传下来了……而神迹不用，”克劳利笑了，“神从来就是支配者，祂只要索取他应得的信仰就够了，更用不着代价和筹码什么的……只有处在弱势的一方才会被要求付出和协商，对于神所有人只能妥协。”

天使有点不舒服，但他说不上是哪里不对，他没办法反驳牙尖嘴利的恶魔，他从来都说不过克劳利，加之他今天看到太多令他心情不好的事情……所以亚兹拉菲尔站起来气冲冲的走了，连一句“我原谅你”都没留下。

“天使，等等我！噢……这该死的的高跟鞋，”克劳利站了起来，他急吼吼的往前走，高跟鞋恶狠狠的戳在地面上，“这是什么反人……反一切的设计！”

克劳利的步伐比在教堂中还要奇怪，歪歪扭扭毫不优雅，和他漂亮的脸蛋和高挑的身材完全不搭，有几个路过的人对他指指点点，但都被恶魔用恐怖的幻象吓得半死。

亚兹拉菲尔笑了，克劳利总是这样，他从不忍耐，恶魔必须对胆敢拂他的逆鳞的一切做出回应和反击。

“克劳利，”亚兹拉菲尔突然转过身，他柔声说，“如果你愿意的话，你可以挎着我的胳膊。”

恶魔一愣，然后笑着挽上了天使早就准备好的臂弯。

“令人欣慰的是，至少我还遇见过您这么一位绅士。”克劳利说，他打了个响指，高跟鞋变成了舒适的马丁靴，但天使和恶魔谁也没有放开彼此的手。

“谢谢你，这是我的荣幸，”亚兹拉菲尔说，“或许这样有点怪异……克劳利，请问我能诱惑你和我一同吃个晚餐吗？”

“诱惑成功。”克劳利说。


End file.
